Reading i'll tell you I love you but then i'd have to kill you
by annabethgirl1
Summary: What happens when the characters from Gallagher academy find the Gallagher academy books and start reading them. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story I hope you like it. Oh and the chapters always are in Cammie's POV but aren't when it says a different characters Pov so yeah just wanted to get that out of the way**

I was just sitting in a couch in the library with Zach's head in my lap when all of a sudden Liz runs towards us.

"What's wrong Liz" Zach asks her sitting up from my lap.

"Just come and see yourselves" she told us and ran back to my mom's office.

So Zach and I got up and walked to my Mom's office to find Bex, Liz, Macey, My mom, and Mr. Solomon with a total of 6 books on my mom's desk.

"honey We have these books that seem to be in your point of view since Mr. Solomon came to Gallagher" My mom told me.

"Oh so are we going to read them" I asked her.

"Yes" Macey told me.

"Ok then let's get comfort able" I told the people in the room.

"Well who wants to read it first" Macey asked the people in the room.

"I'll do it" Liz said and grabbed the book.

" I'll tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you " Liz said reading the title.

**Chapter one**

**I suppose a lot of girls feel invisible sometimes, like they just disappear. Well, that's me- Cammie the Chameleon. ****But I'm luckier than most because at my school, that's considered cool.**

**I go to a school full of spies.**

My mom and Joe just smiled and rolled their eyes

**Of course, technically, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for _geniuses-_ not _spies_\- and we're free to pursue ny career that befits our exceptional educations. But when a school tells you that, and then teaches you things like advanced encryption and fourteen different languages, it's kind of like big tobacco telling kids not to smoke: so all of us Gallagher Girls know lip service when we hear it.**

"Of course you would say that Cammie" my mom said laughing.

"What it's true" I mumbled to her.

**Even my mom rolls her eyes but doesn't correct me when I call it spy school, and _she's _the headmistress. Of course, she's also a retired CIA operative, and was her idea for me to write this, my first Covert Operations Report, to summarize what happened last semester.**

"Ah so this is about Josh isn't it" Macey asked me.

"Maybe" I told her and then I heard Zach groan.

"No I've had enough of that jimmy kid" he said to me putting his head on my shoulder.

"Come on this one book wont kill you" I told him.

"It actually might" he mumbled.

**She's always telling us that the worst part of the spy life isn't the danger- its the paperwork.**

"Preach" Joe said making us all laugh.

"Really the paper work is that bad" I asked him.

"Yes" he told me seriously.

**After all when you're on a plane to Istanbul with a nuclear war head in a hat box, the last thing you want to do is write a report about it. So that's why I'm doing this- for the practice.**

**If you've got level four clearance or higher, you probably know all about us Gallagher Girls, since we've been around for more then a hundred years (the school, not me- I'll turn sixteen next month!).**

"Wow Cammie thanks for stating the obvious" Bex told me kind of smiling.

"Hey you can never be too clear" I told her.

**But if you don't have that kind of clearance, then you probably think we're just an urban spy myth - like jet packs and invisibility suits- and you drive by our ivy-covered walls, look at our gorgeous mansion and manicured grounds, and assume, like everyone else, that the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is just a snooty boarding school for bored heiresses with no place else to go.**

"Really that's what they think of us" My mom asked not really surprised but surprised enough.

"Yes" I told her.

**Well to tell you the truth, we're totally fine with that- it's one of the reasons why no one in town of Roseville, Virginia, though twice about the long line of limousines that brought my classmates back to campus last September. I watched from a window seat on the third floor of the mansion as the cars materialized out of the blankets of green foliage and turned though the towering wrought- iron gates. the half- mile- long driveway curved through the hills, looking as harmless as Dorothy's yellow brick road, not giving a clue that it's equipped with laser beams that read tire treads and the sensors that check for explosives, and one entire section that can open up and swallow a truck whole.**

"One that makes me not want to ever take a walk on that road and two remember Gallagher girl the Dorothy exhibit" Zach said to me

"Yes now lets continue the book" I told him

**(If you think that's dangerous, don't get me started on the pond!)**

"Ok then note to self don't ever go swimming in there" Zach said.

**I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared though the windows wavy glass. The red velvet curtains were drawn around he tiny alcove, and I was enveloped by an odd sense of peace, knowing that I n twenty minutes, the halls were going to be crowded: music was going to be blaring: and I was going to go from being an only child to one of a hundred sisters so I knew to savor the silence while it lasted.**

"Preach" Everyone in the room said.

**Then as to prove my point a loud blast and the smell of burning hair came floating up the main second-floor Hal of History followed by Professor Buckingham's distinguished voice crying, "Girls! I told you not to touch that!" The smell got worse and one of the seventh graders was probably still on fire because Professor Buckingham yelled, " Stand still. Stand still I say!"**

"Seriously who's gonna stay still while on fire" Macey asked in a confused voice.

"Someone that wants to be put out" Zach replied.

**Then Professor Buckingham said some French swear words that the seventh graders probably wouldn't understand for three semesters and I remembered how every year during new student orientation one of the newbies will get cocky and try to show off by grabbing the sword Gillian Gallagher used to slay the guy who was going to kill Abraham Lincoln- the first guy that is. The one you never hear about.**

**But what the newbies aren't told on their campus tour is that Gilly's sword is charged with enough electricity to...well... light your hair on fire. **

**I just love the start of school.**

**I think our room used to be an attic once upon a time. I t has these cool dormers and oddly shaped windows and lots of little nooks and crannies where a girl can sit with her back against the wall and listen to the thundering feet and the squeals of hello that are probably pretty standard at boarding schools everywhere on the first day after summer break ( but theyprobably stop bing standard when they take place in Portuguese and Farsi). Out in the hall Kim Lee was talking about her summer in Singapore: Tina Walters was declaring that "Cairo was super cool. Johannesburg- not so much,"**

"Told you " my mom said to me smiling

**which is exactly what my mom said when I'd complained about how TIna's parents were taking her ot Africa over the summer and whereas _I _ was going to have to visit my dad's parents n their ranch in Nebraska- an experience I'm fairly sure will never help me break out of an enemy interrogation facility or disarm a dirty bomb.**

"Yes you can as long as you use your imagination" Zach told me.

"Oh shut up" I told him back

**"Hey where's Cammie" Tina asked but I wasn't about to leave my room until I could come up with a fish story to match the international exploits of my class mates seventy percent of whom are the daughters of current of former government operatives- aka spies. Even Courtney Bauer had spent a week in Paris and _her_ parents are both optometrists so you can see why I want especially eager to admit that I'd spent three months plopped down right in the middle of North America cleaning fish.**

"Would you like to take a family trip out side of the country" my mom asked me

"YES PLEASE" I almost screamed

"Fine I'll find a place" My mom told me.

**I'd finally decided to tell them about the time I was experimenting with average household items that can be use as weapons and accidentally decapitated a scarecrow (who knew knitting needles could do that kind of damage?) when I heard the distinctive thud of luggage crashing in to a wall and a soft southern ," Oh Cammie. . . come out, come out where ever you are."**

"That sounds a bit creepy but then that's just me" bex said.

**I peered around the corner and saw Liz posing in the doorway trying to look like Miss Alabama but bearing a greater resemblance to a toothpick in Capri pants and flip flops. **

**A very _red _toothpick**

"Oh my gosh you got a sun burn" Macey said.

"Yeah it funny how I got I though" liz told

**She smiled and said " Did you miss me?"**

**Well I _did _miss her but I was totally afraid to hug her**

**"What happened to you?"**

**Liz rolled her eyes and just said "Never fall asleep by a pool in Alabama," as if she should have known better- which she totally should have. I mean we're all technically geniuses and everything but at age nine Liz had the highest score on the third-grade achievement test_ ever. _The government keeps track of that kind of thing so the summer before seventh grade her parents got a visit by some big guys in dark suits and three months later Liz was a Gallagher girl- just not the kill-a-man-with-her-bare-hands variety.**

**If I'm ever on a mission I want Bex beside me and Liz far far away with about a dozen computers and a chessboard- a fact i couldn't help but remember when Liz tried to fling her suitcase on to the bed but missed and ended up knocking over a bookcase demolished my stereo and flattening a perfectly-scaled replica of DNA that I'd made out of papier- mache in eighth grade.**

**"Oopsy daisy," Liz said throwing her hand to her mouth. Sure she knows cuss words in fourteen different languages but when faced with a minor catastrophe Liz says _oopsy daisy. _At that point I didn't care how sunburned she was- I had to hug my friend.**

**At six thirty exactly we were in our uniforms sliding our hands over the smooth mahogany banisters and descending down the staircases that spiral gracefully to the foyer floor. ****Everyone was laughing (turns out my knitting needle story was a big hit), but Liz and I kept a looking toward the door in the center of the atrium below.**

"Of course it would be a he hit Gallagher girl" Zach said to me.

"Why wouldn't it be" I asked him not surprised of his snarky ness.

"Because its always the fake stories that are great" he said back .

**"Maybe there was trouble with the plane?" Liz whispered. " Or . . . I'm sure she's just late."**

**I nodded and continued glancing down at the foyer as if on cue Bex was going to burst through the doors.**

"She would if she could" Liz mumbled.

**But they stayed closed and Liz's voice got squeakier as she asked " Did you hear from her? I didn't hear from her. Why didn't we hear from her?"**

"My gosh Liz you sound like a girlfriend when her bf doesn't text for a week" Macey said slightly chuckling.

"Well sorry if I care too much alright humph" Liz said and continued reading.

**Well I would have been surprised if we _had_ heard from her to tell you the truth. As soon as Bex had told us that both her mom and dad were taking a leave of absence to spend summer with her I knew she wasn't going to be much of a pen pal. Leave it to Liz to come to a completely different conclusion.**

Macey started to open her mouth.

"Don't you dare day anything about my friendship life McHenry. Don't you dare" Liz threatened.

Macey then closed her mouth.

**"Oh my gosh what if she dropped out?" Liz cranked up the worry in her voice. "Did she get _kicked_ out?"**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**"Well . . ." she said stumbling over the obvious," Bex always has ben kind of _rules-optional_." Liz shrugged and sadly I couldn't disagree. **

**"And why else would she be late? Gallagher girls are never late! Cammie you have to know _something_!"**

"Um if she knew something don't you think she would tell you" Macey asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know I was worried alright" Liz told her.

**Times like this are when it's no fun being the headmistress's daughter because A) it's totally annoying when people think I'm on the loop I'm not in B) people always assume I'm in partnership with the staff which really I'm not. Sure I have private dinners with my mom on Sunday nights and _sometimes_ she leaves me alone in her office for five seconds but that's it. Whenever school is in session, I'm just another Gallagher Girl( except when the aforementioned A and B apply).**

**I looked back down at the front doors then turned to Liz.**

**"I bet she's just late," I said praying that there would be a pop quiz over supper ( nothing distracts Liz faster than a pop quiz).**

"Happiness wise or worry wise" Zach asked her.

"Happy wise" Liz answered.

Zach just gave Liz a ' What's wrong with you look'.

**As we approached the massive open doors of the Grand Hall where Gilly Gallagher supposedly poisoned a man at her own cotillion I involuntarily glanced up at the electronic screen that said "English- American" even though I knew we always talk in our own language and the accents for the welcome- back dinner. Our mealtime conversations wouldn't be taking place in "Chinese- Mandarin" for at least a week, I hoped.**

**We settled at our usual table in the Grand Hall and I finally felt at home. Of course I' actually been back for three weeks but my only company had been the newbies and the staff. The only thing worse than being the only upper-classman in a mansion full of seventh graders is hanging out in the teachers' lounge watching your Ancient Languages professor put drops in the ears of the world's foremost authority on data encryption while he swears he'll never go scuba diving again. (Ew mental picture of Mr. Mosckowitz in a wet suit. Gross!)**

"EWWWWWWW" Every one in the room said even mom and Joe.

**Since a girl can only read so many back issues of _Espionage Today_ I usually spent those pre-semester days wandering around the mansion discovering hidden compartments and the secret passageways that are at least a hundred years old and haven't seen a good dusting in about that long. Mostly I tried to spend time with my mom but she's been super busy and totally distracted. Remembering this now I thought about Bex's mysterious absence and suddenly began to worry that maybe Liz had been on to something. Then Anna Fetterman squeezed on to the bench next to Liz and asked Have you seen it? Did you look?"**

**Anna was holding a blue slip of paper that instantly dissolves when you put it in your mouth. (Even though it _looks_ like it will taste like cotton candy it doesn't -trust me!) I don't know why they always put our class schedules on Evapopaper- probably so we can use up our stash of the bad- tasting kind and move to the good stuff like mint chocolate chip.**

Mom and Joe just started laughing.

"Oh you so wish" Joe told me still laughing.

"Oh course you'd pick your favorite Ice cream" Mom told me.

**But Anna wasn't thinking about the Evapopaper flavor when she yelled " We have Covert Operations" She sounded absolutely terrified and I remembered that she was probably the only Gallagher Girl that Liz could take in a fist-fight.  
**

All of us except Mom and Joe kind of chuckled.

**I looked at Liz and even _she_ rolled her eyes at Anna's hysterics. After all everyone knows sophomore year is the first time we get to do anything that even approaches actual fieldwork. It's our first exposure to _real_ spy stuff but Anna seemed to be forgetting that the class was a cake itself was sadly kind of a cakewalk.**

**"I'm pretty sure we can handle it," Liz soothed prying the paper from Anna's frail hands. "All Buckingham does is tell horror stories about all the stuff she saw in world war two and show slides remember? Ever since she broked her hip she's-"**

**"But Buckingham is out!" Anna exclaimed and _this_ got my attention.**

**I'm sure I stared at her for a second or two before saying "Professor Buckingham is still here Anna," not adding that I'd spent half the morning coaxing her cat Onyx her cat down from the top shelf of the staff library. "That's got to be just a start-of-school rumor." There was always plenty of those - like how some girl got kidnapped by terrorists-**

"That's you Cammie" Zach told me.

"Oh shut up" I told him

**or one of the staff members won a hundred grand on _Wheel of Fortune. _(Though now that I think of it that one actually was true.)**

**"No," Anna said. "You don't understand. Buckingham's doing some kind of semiretirement thing. She's gonna do orientation and the acclimation for the newbies- but that's it. She's not teaching anymore."**

**Wordlessly our heads turned and we counted seats at the staff table. Sure enough there was an extra chair.**

**"Then who's teaching CoveOps?" I asked.**

"I can take a guess" Joe told us smiling.

**Just then a loud murmur rippled through the enormous room as my mom strolled through the doors at the back of the hall followed by all the usual suspects- Twenty teachers I'd be looking at and learning from for the past three years. Twenty teachers. Twenty- one chairs. I know I'm the genius but you do the math.**

**Liz, Anna and I all looked at each other then back at the staff table as we ran though the faces trying to comprehend that extra chair.**

**One face_ was_ new but we were expecting that because Professor Smith always returns from summer vacation with a whole new look- literally. his nose was larger, his ears more prominent and a small mole had been added to his left temple, disguising what he claimed was the most wanted face on three continents. Rumor has it he's wanted by gun smugglers in the Middle East, ex- KGB hit men in Eastern Europe and a very upset wife in Brazil.**

"Oh yeah Maria. Man she was annoying" Joe said sipping some of his coffee that he got while getting drinks for us. (PLEASE DONT BE AFFENDED IF YOU NAME IS MARIA I APOLOGISE DEEPLY!)

**Sure all this experience makes him a great Countries of the World (COW) professor but the best think professor Smith brings to the Gallagher Academy is the annual anticipation of guessing what face he will assume in order to enjoy his summer break. He hasn't come back as a women yet but its probably just a matter of time.**

All of us started nodding our head in agreement.

**The teachers took their seat but _the chair_ stayed empty as my mother took her place at the podium in the center of the long head table.**

** "****Women of the Gallagher Academy who comes here?" she asked.**

**Just then every girl at every table (even the newbies) stood and aid in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."**

**"Why do you come?" my mother asked.**

**""To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."**

**"To what end do you work?"**

**"To the cause of justice and light."**

**"How long will you survive?"**

**"For all the days of our lives." We finished and I felt a little like a character on one of my grandma's soap opera's**

**We sat down but mom remained standing "Welcome back students," she said beaming. "This is going to be a wonderful year her at the Gallagher Academy. Fore our newest members," she turned to the table of seventh graders who seemed to shiver under her intense gaze- "welcome. You are about to begin the most challenging year of your young lives. Rest assure that you would not have been given this challenge were you not up to it. To our returning students this year will mark many changes." She glanced at her colleagues and seemed to ponder something before turning back to face us. "We have come to a time when-" But before she could fiish the doors flew open and not even three years of training at spy school prepared me for what I saw.**

**Before I say anymore I should probably remind you that I GO TO A GIRLS SCHOOL- that's _all_ girls _all_ the time with a few ear-drop-needing, plastic-surgery- getting male faculty members thrown in for good measure. But when we turned around we saw a man walking in our midst who would have made James bond feel insecure. Indiana Jones would have looked like a momma's boy compared to the man in the leather jacket with the two days' growth of beard who walked to where my mother stood and then - horror of horrors- winked at her.**

"thanks for the compliment Cammie" Joe said smiling and slightly laughing.

"If I know where this is head you wont be saying thank when we continue on reading" I told him making him looked confused.

**"Sorry I'm late," he said as he slide in to the empty chair. His presence was so unprecedented, so surreal, that I didn't even realize Bex had squeezed onto the bench between Liz and Anna and I had to do a double take when I saw her and remembered that five seconds ago she was MIA.**

**"Trouble ladies?" she asked.**

**"Where have you been?" Liz demanded.**

**"Forget that," Anna cut in," who I he?"**

**But Bex was a natural-born spy. She just raised her eye-brows and said**

**"You'll see."**

"And that's the end of Chapter one" Liz told us.

"OK I'll read next" Bex said.

**So how was it Please review and tell me what to fix and stuff. Thank you to everyone that reads my story. Please review and have a nice day. Oh I have a friend joining Fanfiction if you could please check out her page I would be extremely grateful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel terrible about that also I'm putting twilight reads twilight on hold for a while. Sorry also I'm almost finish with the teenage spy life sequel. I hope you like this update.**

"Ok every body ready" Bex said to us

"Yes" We said in unison

"Ok lets begin" Bex said and open up the book and began to read

**Chapter two**

**Bex had spent six hours on a private jet, but her cappuccino-colored skin was glowing, and she looked as if she'd just walked out of a Noxzema commercial, so I really wanted to be petty and point out that the sign in the foyer said we were supposed to be speaking English with _American _accents during the welcome back dinner.**

"I don't know whether to say thank you or to say would you be that petty" Bex said pausing herself from reading the book

"I don't know either just continue reading" I said

"K" Bex said picking the book back up and began reading.

**But as the only non-U.S. citizen Gallagher Girl in history, Bex was used to being an exception. My mom had bent some serious rules when her od friends from England's MI6 called and asked if their daughter could be a Gallagher girl.**

"You know about that" Bex asked me

"Oh I know everything" I told her smiling

**Admitting Bex had been mom's first controversial act as headmistress (but _not_ her last).**

**"you have a good holiday, then?" Throughout the hall girls were beginning to eat, but bex just blew a bubble with her gum and grinned, daring us to ask her for the story.**

**"Bex, if you know something, you've got to tell us," Liz demanded, even though it was totally pointless.**

"Hmmm fine then see if I help you again with your computer inscriptions homework" liz stated crossing her arms.

_**No one **_**can make Bex do _anything_ she doesn't want to do. I may be a chameleon and liz may be the next Einstein but when it comes to general stubbornness, bex is the best spy ever!**

"Aww thanks cammie" Bex said smiling.

**She smirked, and I knew she'd probably been planning this scene since she was halfway over the Atlantic Ocean (in addition to being stubborn, bex is also quite theatrical). She waited until all eyes were on her- holding the silence until Liz was about to explode, then she took a warm roll from the basket on the table and nonchalantly said, "New teacher." She tore the bread in half and slowly buttered it. "We gave him a ride from London this morning. He's an old pal of my father's."**

**"Name?" Liz asked, probably already planning how she was going to hack the CIA headquarters at Langley for details as soon as we were free to go back to our rooms.**

**"Solomon," bex said, eyeing us. "Joe Solomon."**

"What am I James Bond" Mr. Solomon asked us

"Yea a lil bit" Zach told him

**She sounded eerily like the black, teenage, female James Bond. We all turned to look at Joe Solomon. He had the scruffy beard and restless hands of an agent fresh off a mission. Around me, the hall filled with whispers and giggles- fuel that would have the rumor mill running on high by midnight- and I remembered that even though the Gallagher Academy is a school for girl geniuses, sometimes the emphasis should be kept on the _girl._**

**The next morning was torture. Absolute torture! And that's _not_ a word I use lightly, considering the family business. So maybe I should rephrase: the first day of classes was **_**challenging. **_**We didn't exactly go to bed early... or even a little late... or even at all, unless you count lying on the faux_-_fur rug in the common room with the entire sophomore class sprawled around me as the basis for a good night's sleep.**

"Really cammie I expected better" Mr. Solomon said smiling

"What can I say it was it was worth it" I told him

**When liz woke us up at seven, we decided we could either primp for an hour and skip breakfast, or throw on our uniforms and eat like queens, before Professor Smith's 8:05 COW lecture. **

"Wait let me guess what you choose.." Zach said smiling.

"No please don't let it be what I think it is" Mr. Solomon said holding in a laugh

**B.S. (Before Solomon), waffles and bagels would have won out for sure.**

"Not one word Joe" I threatened just as he laughed.

**But today, Professor Smith had a lot of eye-lined and lip-glossed girls with growling stomachs listening to him talk about civil unrest in the Baltic States when 8:30 rolled around. I looked at my watch, the ultimate pointless gesture at the Gallagher Academy, because classes run precisely on time, but I had to see how many seconds were standing between me and lunch. (11,705, just in case you're curious.)**

"Why didn't you do that for me Gallagher girl" Zach asked me

"Do you really want me to answer that Zach" I told him seriously

"What am I not hot enough for you then" Zach asked me astonished

"I didn't say that" I told him

"but you didn't deny it either" he responded

"people people you can have your love quarrel later" bex said to us

**When COW was over, we ran up two flights of stairs to the fourth floor for Madame Dabney's Culture and Assimilation lessons which, sadly, that day did not include tea. Then it was time for third period. I had a pain in my neck from sleeping funny, at least five hours' worth of homework, and a new found realization that woman cannot live on cherry-flavored lip gloss alone.**

Mr. Solomon just started laughing after Zach grumbled something about that should've been for him

"What Zach, jealous" Mr. Solomon asked him still smiling

"And what are you Joe, old" Zach retorted back

**I dug in the bottom of my bag and found a very questionable breath mint, and figured that if I was going to die of starvation, I should at least have minty-fresh breath for the benefit of whatever classmate or faculty member would be forced to give me CPR.**

"Are you joking me" Zach said out loud.

"Nope" I told him popping the 'p'

**Liz had to go by Mr. Mosckowitz's office to drop off an extra credit essay she'd written over the summer (yeah she's _that _girl)**

"Oh come on I'm not that bad" Liz defended

"Yes you are" everyone responded.

**so I was alone with bex when we reached the base of the grand staircase and turned into the small corridor that was one of three ways to the Subs, or subfloors, where we'd never been allowed before. Standing in the front of the full-length mirror, we tried hard not to blink or do anything that might confuse the optical scanner that was going to verify that we were, in fact, sophomores and not freshman trying to sneak down to the Subs on a dare. **

"Would you have done it if it was a dare Gallagher girl" Zach asked me

"Nope" I said again popping the 'p'

**I studied our reflections and realized that I, Cameron Morgan, the headmistress's daughter, who knew more about the school than any other Gallagher Girl since Gilly herself, was getting ready to go deeper in to the vault of Gallagher secrets**

"you make it sound so mysterious galllagher girl" Zach told me smiling

"That's cause it is" I told him

**Judging from the goose bumps on bex's arm, I wasn't the only one who got chills at the thought of it. A green light flashed in the eyes of a painting behind us. The mirror slid aside, revealing a small elevator that would take us one floor beneath the basement to the Covert Operations classroom and-if you want to be dramatic about it- our destinies **

"Bex" we all said looking at her

**"Cammie," Bex said slowly, we're in."**

**We were sitting calmly, checking our (synchronized) watches, and all thinking the exact same thing: something is definitely different. The Gallagher mansion is made of stone and wood. It has cared banisters and towering fireplaces a girl can curl up in front of on snowy days and read all about who killed JFK (the _real _story)**

"Hey that's offensive on too many levels" Liz told us

** but somehow that elevator had brought us in to a space that didn't belong in the same century, much less the same building, as the rest of the mansion. The walls were frosted glass. The tables were stainless steel. But the absolute weirdest thing absolute weirdest thing about the Covert Operations classroom was that our teacher wasn't in it.**

"Are you serious Joe" Mom asked him

"What I slept in" Joe said sheepishly

**Joe Solomon was late-so late, I was beginning to get a little resentful that I hadn't taken time to go steal some M&amp;M's from my mom's desk, because frankly, a two year old Tic Tac simply doesn't satisfy the hunger of a growing girl.**

"Cammie sweet heart can I tell you something" my mom asked me

"Yea sure mom what is it" I asked her

"I expected better predictions from you" she told me smiling.

**We sat quietly as the seconds ticked away, but I guess the silence became too much for Tina Walters, because she leaned across the aisle and said, "Cammie, what do you know about him?" Well _I _only knew what Bex had told me, but Tina's mom writes a gossip column in a major metropolitan newspaper that shall remain nameless(since that's her cover and all), so there was no way Tina wasn't going to try to get to the bottom of this story. Soon I was trapped under an avalanche of questions like, "Where's he from?" and "Dose he have a girlfriend?"**

"Why would people ask that question" mom and Joe asked

"Because some girls are 1 curious and 2 just wanna know if they have a chance or not" I told them

** and "Is it true he killed a Turkish ambassador with a thong?" I wasn't sure if she was talking about the sandals or the panties, but in any case, I didn't have the answer.**

"I have no answer to that but I need to get the name of that girl to get her some serious help" Joe said looking at us strangely

"Oh come on Joe if you get further on in the book that's not the worst you'll hear about you" I told him smiling at Bex and Macey.

**"Come on," Tina said, I heard Madame Dabney telling Chef Louis that your mom was working on him all summer to get him to take the job. You had to hear something!" So Tina's interrogation did have one benefit: I finally understood the hushed phone calls and locked doors that had kept my mother distracted for weeks. I was just starting to process what it meant, when Joe Solomon strolled in to class- 5 minutes late.**

"Ohhh Joe was tardy" Zach said smiling

"Yea and your about to get a early pass on your death sentence" Joe told him smiling back.

**His hair was slightly damp, his white shirt neatly pressed-and its either a tribute to his dreaminess or our education that it took me two full minutes to realize he was speaking in Japanese**

**"What is the capital of Brunei?"**

"Bandar Seri Begawan," we all replied**.**

**"Bandar Seri Begawan," we replied**

**"The square root of 97,969 is..." he asked in Swahili.**

**"Three hundred and thirteen," Liz answered in math because, as she likes to remind us, math _is _the universal language.**

**"A Dominican dictator was assassinated in 1969," he said in Portuguese. "What was his name?"**

**In unison, we all said "Rafael Trujillo." (An act, I would like to point out, that was _not_ committed by a Gallagher Girl, despite rumors to the contrary.)**

**I was just starting to get in to the rhythm of our little game, when Mr. Solomon said, "Close your eyes," in Arabic.**

**We did as we were told.**

**"What color are my shoes?" This time he spoke in English and, amazingly, thirteen Gallagher Girls sat there quietly without an answer.**

**"Am I right-handed or left-handed?" he asked, but didn't pause for a response." Since I walked in to this room I have left fingerprints in five different places. Name them!" he demanded, but was met with empty silence.**

"Silence" Zach said in a sign song voice

**"Open your eyes," he said, and when I did, I saw him sitting on the corner of his desk, one foot on the floor and the other hanging loosely off the side. "Yep," he said. "You girls are pretty your also kind of stupid."**

"Don't you dare laugh Zachary" I warned him as he was smiling

**If we hadn't known for a scientific fact that the earth simply can't stop moving, we all would have sworn it had just happened.**

"Of course you would" Zach said again smiling

**"Welcome to Covert Operations. I'm Joe Solomon I've never taught before, but I've been doing this stuff for eighteen years, and I'm still breathing, so that means I know what I'm talking about. This is _not_ going to be like your other classes."**

**My stomach growled, and Liz, who had opted for a full breakfast and a ponytail, said, "Shhh," as if I could make it stop.**

"Seriously Liz" Macey said to her

"Yes I wanted to learn its not my fault she wanted to look pretty than eat" Liz explained

**"Ladies, I'm going to get you ready for what goes on." He paused and pointed upward. "Out there. It's not for everyone, and that's why I'm going to make this hard on you. Damn hard. Impress me, and next year those elevators might take you one floor lower. But if I have even the slightest suspicion that you are not supremely gifted in the area of fieldwork, then I'm going to save your life right now and put you on the Operations and Research track."**

"Oh wow seriously Joe" Zach asked him surprised

"Yes if they weren't ready they weren't going to be in this kind of fieldwork" Joe told him

**He stood and placed his hands in his pockets. "Everyone starts in this business looking for adventure, but I don't care what your fantasies look like, ladies. If you cant get out from behind those desks and show me something other than book smarts, then none of you will ever see Sublevel Two."**

We all turned to look at Liz.

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mick Morrison following his every word, almost salivating at the sound of it-  
**

"Ewww gross" Macey said looking disgusted.

**because Mick had been wanting to hurt someone for years. Unsurprisingly, her beefy hand flew into the air. "Does that mean you'll be teaching us firearms, sir?" she shouted as if a drill sergeant might make her drop and do push-ups. But Mr. Solomon only walked around the desk and said, "In this business, if you need a gun, then it's probably too late for one to do any good." Some of the air seemed to go out of Mick's well-toned body. "But on the bright side," he told her "maybe they'll bury you with it-that's assuming you get to be buried."**

"Seriously Joe" Mom said giving him a 'Are you joking' look

**My skin burned red. Tears filled my eyes. Before I even knew what was happening, my throat was so tight I could barely breathe as Joe Solomon stared at me. Then, as my eyes locked with his, he glanced away.**

**"The lucky ones come home, even if it _is_ in a box."**

"JOE!" mom yelled at him almost tearing up herself.

**Although he hadn't mentioned me by name, I felt my classmates watching me. They all know what happened to my dad-that he went on a mission, that he didn't come home. I'll probably never know any more than those two simple facts, but that those two facts were all that mattered. People call me The Chameleon here- if you go to spy school, I guess that's a pretty good nickname. I wonder sometimes what made me that way, what keeps me still and quiet when Liz isd jabbering and bex is, well, Bexing. Am I good at going unnoticed because of my spy genetics or because I've always been shy?**

"genetics" Every body but Zach said.

**Or am I just the girl people would rather not see-lest they realize how easily it could happen to them. Mr. Solomon took another step, and my classmates pulled their gazes away just that quickly- everyone but Bex, that is. She was inching toward the edge of her chair, ready to keep me from tearing out the gorgeous green eyes of our new hot teacher **

"OH HELLA NO" Zach yelled getting out of his seat and ended up giving me a kiss.

**as he said, "Get good ladies. Or get dead."**

After that my mom got up and smacked Joe's head then sat back down

**Apart of me wanted to run straight to my mother's office and tell her what he's said, that he was talking about Dad, implying that it had been his fault- that he wasn't _good enough. _But I stayed seated, possibly out of paralyzing anger but more probably because I feared, somewhere inside me, that Mr. Solomon was right and I didn't want my mother to say so.**

"Oh honey I would never say anything like that" Mom said hugging me

**Just then, Anna Fetterman pushed through the frosted-glass doors and stood panting in front of the class. "I'm sorry," she said to Mr. Solomon, still gasping for breath. "The stupid scanners didn't recognize me, so the elevator locked me in, and I had to listen to a five-minute prerecorded lecture about trying to sneak out of bounds, and..." Her voice trailed off as she studied the teacher and his very unimpressed expression, which I thought was a little hypocritical coming from a man who had been five minutes late himself.**

"That's a someone good excuse" Macey said.

**"Don't bother taking a seat," Mr. Solomon said as Anna started toward a desk in the back of the room. "Your classmates were just leaving." We all looked at our recently synchronized watches, which showed the exact same thing-we had forty-five minutes of class time left. Forty-five valuable and never-wasted minutes. After what seemed like forever, Liz's hand shot into the air.**

"No please don't tell me its what I'm thinking" Zach said

**"Yes?" Joe Solomon sounded like someone with far better things to do.**

**"Is there any homework?" she asked, and the class turned instantly from shocked to irritated. (Never ask _that_ question in a room full of girls who are all black belt in karate.)**

"NOOOOO its what I thought it was" Zach said putting his face in his hands.

**"Yes," Solomon said, holding the door in the universal signal for _get out_. "Notice things."**

**As I headed down the slick white hallway to the elevator that brought me there, I heard my classmates walking in the opposite direction, toward the elevator closest to our rooms. After what had just happened, I was glad to hear their footsteps going the other way. I wasn't surprised when Bex came to stand beside me.**

**"You okay?" she asked, because that's a best friends job.**

"No its a sisters job" Bex said giving me a hug along with Macey, Liz, Zach Mr. Solomon and mom.

**"Yes," I lied, because that's what spies do.**

**We rode the elevator to the narrow first-floor hallway, and as the doors slid open, I was seriously considering going to see my mother (and not just for M&amp;M's), when I stepped into the dim corrider and heard a voice cry "Camereon Morgan!"**

**Professor Buckingham was rushing down the hall, and I couldn't imagine what would make the genteel British lady speak in such a way, when, above us, a red light began to whirl, and a screaming buzzer pierced our ears so that we could barely hear the cries of the electronic voice pulsed with the light, "CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED."**

"Oh was that cause of my family and I" Macey asked questionly.

"Yup" I replied.

**"Camereon Morgan!" Buckingham bellowed again, grabbing Bex and me by our arms. "Your mother needs you. NOW!"**

"And that's the end of chapter two" Bex said.

"Well that was an interesting chapter" Joe said slightly smirking

"Oh so that's where Zach gets it from" I said in realization.

"Who wants read the next chapter" Bex asked

"I will" Joe Solomon said.

**Well how was it? I hope you like it I'll be update soon so please review and I'll see you later. Bye have a great day.**


	3. Author's note

**OK I know you guys are mad about not updating but I wanted to say I'm sorry so here's the update on the update's**

**Twilight reads twilight- I'm halfway in the 1st chapter. Sorry. But here's a deal- I could post chapter like in parts so that their more frequent. Pease review your thoughts on that please.**

**Reading I'll tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you- I'm almost done with that so you should expect an update about that soon.**

**Now it's MY teenage spy life- I'm gonna post the chapter later today so yeah**

**Now that it's summer I'll start updating more thank you so much for reading my stories and please review with your answers. Have a nice day! Bye!**


End file.
